


Fractured Bonds

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: All Hail Megatron
Genre: Deathfic, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of scenes showing Thundercracker's thinking in AHM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Bonds

How long? How long has it been coming to this?

Thundercracker couldn't get Skywarp to talk to him about anything without them both blowing up. Starscream...was up to something of his own making. They were a broken trine, worse than they had ever been, and Thundercracker couldn't process a way to make it work anymore.

Starscream, the slagging nuisance, didn't mean so much to him. Yeah, they'd had some good times in the past, and once in a while 'Scream's processors cooked up something fun and worthwhile, but he was always the extra fin, not the frame.

Skywarp on the other hand, had been damn near the only reason for sticking to this slagging mess all along. Especially since coming here, to this little mudball of a world whose only good point was honest to Primus wind!

Thundercracker couldn't figure out when they went this far apart, but he was betting the mudball was to blame. The SlagMaker himself got cracked in his processors from being here too long, and it had hit every single one of the army's top fighters in its own way.

Thundercracker watched Skywarp walk off one more time, and his dentaplates ground together in frustration. He just wanted...he wanted his Spark mate back, wanted a real damn reason to keep fighting that didn't seem to hinge more and more on madness.

`~`~`~`~`

If Starscream had bothered to ask him, Thundercracker would have told him he was thinking with his aft. Megatron's insane these days, but still has too many tricks to depose.

Starscream hasn't asked for a damn thing or advice since he took his final upgrade though.

Usually Starscream being so wrong would have been enough for Thundercracker and Skywarp to bond over, but even on this, they're still firing on crossed wires.

It was enough to make Thundercracker really wonder why the slag he was still in this mess at all.

`~`~`~`~`

Thundercracker never saw stopping the bomb as a betrayal. Yeah, it was cutting against the SlagMaker's wishes, but damn it, Megatron had been better than this when he signed on! Why couldn't Skywarp see it too?

Why couldn't he listen?

Why was he firing?

Why wasn't Thundercracker evading?

Maybe, maybe it was time.

Maybe ….


End file.
